


Tulips

by EmmaSpencer



Series: Turbulent waters under the ice [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorder a bit, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Reichenbach, Tulips, Wedding, Worried Gregory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: They have been together for a while, but Greg still couldn't stop worrying when Mycroft has to leave because of his work. Unfortunately his fear turnes to reality. He has a little encounter with Lady Smallwood and her minions. Eventually Mycroft is back, and they make some decisions about their future.





	Tulips

Greg was pacing in his office. He should have been working, but his mind kept wandering. 'Where the hell is he! It has been two weeks now. Where is he!? Calm down Greg, just calm down. Probably working, he told you he disappears from time to time. It's not the first time either. Remember?'  
Sherlock came in unannounced.  
"What are you doing Lestrade?"  
"Thinking, working."  
"Don't bother. I slowed it."  
"Really? Was it the mother?"  
"Yes." Sherlock answered surprised. "You are getting better Lestrade."  
"Thanks. Hey how is your brother?" he asked with all the nonchalance he could master.  
"How should I know?"  
There was a knock at the door and Greg woke up. He was alone in his office, sleeping apparently.  
"Boss, are you coming?"  
"Yeah."

The doorbell woke him in the middle of the night.  
"Who is it?"  
"Who do you think?"  
"Mycroft!" he said relieved as he opened the door. "You are back! Are you all right? You had me worried. I missed you! God how I missed you." he said while embraced Mycroft in a tight hug.  
"I'm fine Gregory. I missed you too."  
They stood there for a while.  
"Gregory would you mind if I sit down, I don't think my legs will hold me further."  
"Oh, sure."  
They sat down; Mycroft curled up, his head resting in Greg’s chest.  
"I was really worried. I know you were working, but still. I even asked John, if he'd seen you. I understand that you can not tell me when you leave, or where you are, but what if it's not work. And you are kidnapped, or worst!"  
"Then you would know about that. Don't worry. There are protocols for those scenarios, and it includes informing you too."  
"I see." Greg stoked Mycroft's hair absentmindedly. "I'm glad you're back. You won't believe what happened... Mycroft?" there was no answer, just the even breaths of Mycroft. Greg didn't want to wake him, he pulled the blanket from the backrest, and covered the both of them. "Good night Love."  
He woke up in the morning with a pain in his back. Mycroft was already awake and watching him.  
"Creep."  
"Good morning Gregory. Why didn't you wake me? Your back must be hurting."  
"No big deal. You looked so peaceful; I didn't want to bother you. Breakfast?"  
There was something in Mycroft's eyes.  
"Mycroft!"  
"Yes, all right."  
"Two weeks Love! It only took two weeks!" Greg jumped up from the sofa.  
"I'm...I'm sorry Gregory. I....I just...."  
"Looks like I'll need to talk to Anthea after all."  
"There is absolutely no need for that!"  
"Yes there is. Now to the kitchen!"

A week later Greg was sitting in his favourite restaurant, waiting for Mycroft. He was late, so Greg ordered. He waited till closing time, but Mycroft didn't turn up. He tried to call him, but his phone was turned off.  
Next day he tried again, still nothing, same with Anthea. So soon! It's not fair.  
He was lost in paperwork when the phone rang.  
"Lestrade."  
"Hi Greg it's me Molly."  
"Hello. What can I do for you?"  
"Well yesterday evening they brought in a lady to the A&E. I was there talking to...never mind. She kept repeating your name, or not specifically...I don't know. I just thought you might want to know...She said 'Lestrade'.  
"Why was she brought in?"  
"Car accident."  
"Is she alive, is she talking?" panic started to take over him.  
"She's alive. She is not conscious yet."  
"I'll be there soon."  
Greg's fears came true. It was Anthea who lay in the hospital bed. He immediately called Sherlock. The number was not available. Oh, of course. How could I forget?  
By the time he got back Anderson was working on the car, and the surveillance camera's tapes just arrived to his office. He watched them with ever growing worry. Mycroft's car was hit by an unmarked grey van. Two men in ski masks got out, and pulled the unconscious Mycroft out of the car. The third one shot the driver, and they drove off.  
Two men in a suit marched to his office.  
"DI Lestrade. You must come with us."  
"I'm in the middle of something important. I can not leave right now." he answered not looking up from the screen.  
"It wasn't a request."  
Greg reluctantly followed them to the car. He knew exactly where they were, when the car stopped in an underground parking lot. He was lead through endless corridors into an office. It was Mycroft's, he has been here before.  
"Why am I here? He is missing, what good sitting in his office will do?"  
"My name is Lady Smallwood. I am a colleague of Mr. Holmes. You already saw the tapes."  
"Yes, and?"  
"We are handling the situation from here, so there is no need for your work. I just wanted to inform you according to his request. The car will take you back."  
Greg sat on Mycroft's chair. "What progress have you made?"  
"I'm sorry?"  
"You heard me. He's been missing for more than twelve hours now, what have you been doing?"  
"It's none of your concern. Now please leave, or I'll get you removed."  
"No. I'm not leaving until you tell me!"  
"Why are you so interested? You don't even know him."  
"He is Sherlock's brother, that's enough for me to be concerned."  
"We have no need for your concern."  
"Do you need my help? Because he's been missing for 12 hours, and you with all this technology couldn't find him. Tell me, truly, do you want to find him? Or you and the driver sold him out together?"  
Greg was put in a cell.  
"I asked you to stay out of it!" the Lady said.  
Greg was left alone; he sat in the corner of the empty cell. He was angry; angry at her, at himself, at Anthea, at Sherlock. Sherlock! If he'd be alive he wouldn't have to sit here. Idiot, stupid me. I should have shut up. If she'd just tell me what progress they made...  
Someone came in to question him.  
"What time is it?" Greg asked  
There was no answer. 'Well if you play like that...' He remained silent. The man asked him countless questions, followed by threats. They wanted to know everything about his work, his personal life, his connection to Mycroft, and Sherlock.  
The door opened again and Mrs. Hill was brought in. Poor thing, she was shaking from fright. 'What the hell they want with her! '  
The questioning continued now with her. Does she know Greg. How well, since when ect... Then they showed her a picture of Mycroft. Does she know him? The answer surprised Greg. "No. Should I?"  
"Are you sure you've never seen him?"  
"Oh yes. You know I have a good eye and a good memory. For example I remember you. It was 10 years ago, but it was definitely you. That's when the Russian spy was living downstairs. Yes I know she was a spy, as I said I have a good eye; unlike you. You both were set out to seduce each other. Then she disappeared. You came back a few times for appearances sake; also the police was out." she smiled a sad smile."Spy or not I rather liked her. You know that she was pregnant? She told me the morning she disappeared. So trust me when I say, I've never seen this gentleman." the man was sitting with an open mouth, staring at her. She was dismissed. He remained in the chair staring at his feet.  
"You really loved her." Greg said.  
The man didn't answer. "It's 18:00." and left.  
Greg was left alone again for hours. There was a knock on the door. He answered instinctively. "Who is it?"  
"Who do you think?" an exhausted voice came as the door opened. Greg jumped up to see Mycroft barely standing on his feet, covered with bruises, cuts and blood; a lot of it.  
"Mycroft why aren't you in the hospital?"  
"I couldn't leave you here. I'm sorry." his legs gave up; Greg caught him just in time.  
"I think I’m in a need of medical attention."  
"Idiot."  
Mycroft was taken to the hospital; Greg sat with him in the ambulance. At the hospital he was stuck in the corridor, so he checked on Anthea. Then he went back to Mycroft. He wasn't alone, Lady Smallwood was there too.  
"Oh, sorry" he turned to leave.  
"Stay. She is leaving." said a cold voice from the bed.  
As she left Mycroft dropped the facade. He was tired, the bruises stood contrast to his pale skin; he was beaten up pretty badly. There were few bandages in his arms and chest, much less than Greg expected.  
"I don't like her. How are you feeling?"  
"Exhausted."  
"You really had me worried. All that blood!" Mycroft turned his eyes down. Greg saw it, so he changed the subject.  
"Anthea is fine. They needed to operate on her; she is stable, sleeping now. The nurse said she already requested her phone."  
"Thank you. I'm sorry you got mixed up in this."  
Greg shrugged his shoulders. "The only thing that matters that you are safe, and fine to some degree."  
"Well they weren't a very creative branch." He murmured.  
"Mycroft, I know you can't tell me if you have to leave. I...after this I'll be even more worried if you are late, or disappear again. I was just thinking, what if you send me... I don't know... a flower, if you are working, and that's why you are not coming. Then I'll know that you are safe, and I won't mobilize the whole Yard to find you. I don't trust that woman. 24 hours! She couldn't find you in 24 hours!"  
"What kind of flower would you like?" Mycroft asked sleepily.  
"Tulips. You should really get some sleep Love."  
"Will you stay?"  
"Of course."

Mycroft was released two days later.  
"Where are we going?" he asked with suspicion.  
"I have to go back to work, but I don't want you to be alone."  
"No, there is no need for that. I'm perfectly fine."  
"She said it's not a problem. Don't worry."  
"But..."  
"It's not up for discussion."  
Mrs. Hill was waiting for them. Mycroft was sitting in the sofa like a sulky child, while Greg and she talked.  
"Here are the pills; he needs to rest, a lot. Do not let him work, even if he says it's concerns the nation's security. Here is his phone, do not give it to him. And make sure he eats. Don't let him trick you. "  
"Don't worry dear, just go."  
He got home in the evening, Mrs. Hill was reading in the kitchen.  
"Good evening. How was your day?"  
"Everything was fine. He's been sleeping since lunch, or hiding, or both. He ate, not much, I mean I don't know how much he usually eats, but it wasn't much."  
"Thank you." he left to check on Mycroft.  
"Good evening sleeping beauty."  
"I'm awake."  
"I know, come on you need to eat."  
"I don't want to." Mycroft buried his face into the pillow.  
"Come on!"  
He waited till Mrs. Hill left, to come out.  
"What, now you are afraid of her."  
"No. Just..."  
"She is fine, she's not angry with you."  
Silence fell.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
Mycroft tilted his head expectantly.  
"You know, you look like a puppy. Tilted head, messy hair, black spots around your eye."  
"Don't change the subject Gregory. I can hear you thinking."  
"Today they fished out a body from the Thames. It was the man who questioned me, he killed himself..."  
Mycroft didn't answer, just kept staring at him.  
"You're not eating Mycroft!"  
"Neither you are."  
Later they were sitting on the sofa; Greg watching the game, and Mycroft watching Greg.  
"Marry me."  
"What?"  
"You heard me perfectly well Gregory. Marry me."  
"Why?"  
Fear, confusion appeared in Mycroft's eyes; he spoke hesitantly. “Because I love you and while I was there, I thought about you, about us a lot."  
“You had time to think about us while they tortured you?”  
“They were amateurs, like I said. They left me alone for most of the time. I kept thinking about you. How much I love you, and I do not want to lose you. I know it is dangerous, for the both of us, as I said before. But from my part I don't mind. I realised that I want to spend the remainder of my life, however short it is with you..."  
Greg kissed him.  
"Ouch! Is it a yes?"  
"Ops, sorry Love. YES.YES.YES." and he placed a gentle kiss to Mycroft's forehead.

They were cooking when Mrs. Hill came over the next day.  
"I left my reading glasses somewhere here."  
"Yes, in the kitchen." Greg said.  
"Thank you dear. Here it is.” she smiled her peculiar smile.  
“What is it?” Greg asked  
“I know it is a secret and everything, but I would be really happy if you'd invite me."  
"What?" Greg dropped the plate. Mycroft just chuckled.  
"Of course Mrs. Hill. Of course."  
They got married few months later, in a small village far from London. Mrs. Hill had a friend there who was willing to conduct the ceremony, without knowing the names, or other details of the participants. Mycroft insisted on it. Anthea and Mrs. Hill were present as the witnesses. Greg was a bit worried, that Mycroft will bring up his favourite topic, or worst he will back out, or disappear. Not this time.  
When Greg woke up in the next morning he was alone.  
"Mycroft! Mycroft!" There was no answer; he searched the cottage with growing concern. It was empty, on the kitchen table; there was a vase with tulips in it.


End file.
